1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device having an image-scanning unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Image-forming devices well known in the art include facsimile machines and copy machines having an image-forming unit and an image-scanning unit mounted on top of the image-forming unit for scanning an image printed on an original document.
One such image-forming device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,063. As shown in FIG. 1, this patent proposes an image-forming device 150 including an image-forming unit 151, and an automatic document feeder (ADF) 152 disposed on top of the image-forming unit 151.
In this image-forming device 150, a control panel 153 is provided on the top front side of the image-forming unit 151, while the ADF 152 is disposed on the top rear side of the image-forming unit 151.